DJ Grows Up
by coolhan08
Summary: DJ gets her first peroid.
1. Chapter 2

DJ Grows Up

It was a Saturday morning in the Tanner house. DJ and her sister were in their bedroom playing a board game.

"Steph, I'll be right back I am going to go the bathroom real quick," DJ said.

As DJ pulled down her underwear in the bathroom she noticed a red spot in her underwear. _O my God I got my period thought_ DJ. _What I am going to do. I mean I guess I have to tell Dad! How embarrassing!!_ "Dad! Dad!" screamed DJ.

Stephanie heard her sister screaming and ran and stood outside the closed bathroom door. "DJ, Dad's downstairs with Michelle. Are you ok?"

By this time, DJ was crying, "Steph, just go get Dad!"

"DJ, are you hurt?"

"Steph, just get Dad fast!"

Stephanie ran downstairs quickly.

Danny was in the living room playing with Michelle. Stephanie came flying down the stairs. "Dad, Dad DJ's upstairs in the bathroom crying and saying she needs you right now."

"Ok, I'll go make sure everything's ok. Michelle, I'll be right back."

"Ok, Daddy," said Michelle.

Danny ran upstairs to check on DJ, with Stephanie close behind. "Steph, honey, while don't you go back to your room while I check on DJ."

"Can't I see what's wrong with DJ?"

"Honey, if she wants you I'll let you know."

Danny knocked on the bathroom room door. "Deej, is everything ok?"

"Dad, I started my period!"

"Honey, that's great! I'll you know I put pads in the bathroom in the bottom there for you not too long ago, for whenever you would need to start to need to use them. Why don't you clean yourself up and then we can talk."

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about it, especially with you."

"DJ.."

"Dad, I am fine, just leave me alone."

Danny then ran back to DJ and Stephanie's room.

"Dad, is DJ ok?"

"Steph, why don't you go downstairs and play with Michelle for a little bit."

"Well, DJ and I need to finish our game."

"I am pretty sure your game is over."

"Is something wrong with DJ?"

"DJ's fine, but I think she wants to be alone for awhile."

"Why?"

"Honey, it's none of your business. But can you please come down and play with Michelle a little bit. I need to talk to Uncle Jesse and Joey."

"Ok, I guess."

Danny and Stephanie both with downstairs. "Now Stephanie both you and Michelle here in the living room, I need to talk to Uncle Jesse and Joey, ok?"

"Ok," said Stephanie.

"Ok, Daddy."

Danny ran into the kitchen. "Jesse, Joey can you guys come up here. I need to talk to you for a minute."

Both Jesse and Joey came up the stairs from the basement.

"Whats up? What do you need to talk to us about?" asked Jesse.

"Is everything ok?" asked Joey.

"Well, DJ just started her period. I talked to talk her about it but she refuses to talk to me."

"She probably won't talk to us either, I mean we're all guys," said Joey.

"I just don't know what do. I mean she's upstairs crying and embarrassed and I can't do anything about it or say anything to make her feel better. Obviously none of us have personal experience when it comes to this. Also Stephanie knows something's wrong because she's the one who heard DJ scream."

"The only thing I can think of is I could call Becky and see if she could come over and talk to DJ. Maybe DJ will to talk to her. At least she could relate to what DJ's going through since she's been there," said Jesse.

"I could take Stephanie and Michelle to the zoo so they won't bother DJ," said Joey.

"Thanks guys."

"I'll call Becky right now."

Joey walks out of the kitchen to find Michelle and Stephanie still playing in the living room. "Hey girls, I have a great idea why don't we go to the zoo? Just the three of us."

"Is DJ coming with us too?" asked Stephanie.

"No, it's just the three of us."

"Why isn't DJ coming too? Does have it have anything to do with the reason why DJ was crying in the bathroom?" asked Stephanie.

"Steph, DJ is fine. Now you and Michelle get your coats on and let's go."

Meanwhile Jesse is in the kitchen calling Becky.

"Hello?" said Becky.

"Hey Beck, it's me."

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?"

"I hate to bother you like this on a Saturday morning, but DJ just got her first period this morning and it's really bothering her. She refuses to talk to Danny, Joey or I, because I guess she's embarrassed especially since we're all guys and obviously we have absolutely no idea what she's going through. So we were kind of hoping you'd be willing to come over and try to talk to her."

"Sure honey, I'll be right over."

"Thanks, Beck."

"No problem."

Fifteen minutes later Becky arrived at the Tanner household.

"Becky, thanks so much for coming over. Like Jesse said on the phone we tried talking to her and she just refuses to talk," said Danny.

"Danny, it's no problem really. In way I can understand why she doesn't want to you guys, because she knows you can't relate to what she's going through.—There you are honey, I was wondering where you were."

"Oh, I was helping Joey load up Stephanie and Michelle, he's taking them to the zoo," said Jesse.

"Ok, anyway, is DJ up in her room?" asked Becky.

"Yep," said Danny.

"Ok, I'll head on up and see if she'll talk to me."

Becky heads upstairs to DJ and Stephanie's room and knocks on the door.

"Dad, go away I said I don't want to talk about it," said DJ.

"DJ, it's Becky. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Becky opens the door and sees DJ sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing here? Are you going out to lunch or something with Uncle Jesse and waiting for him to finish styling his hair?" DJ asked trying to laugh and act normal.

"No, actually I am here to talk to you. Your Uncle Jesse called and told me you got your first period this morning."

"O my God, Dad told Uncle Jesse and Joey… and now you know too! You might as well just tell Stephanie and Michelle because everyone else knows… and they might now what a period is but Stephanie at least knows something's wrong."

"DJ, don't about Stephanie and Michelle, Joey took them to the zoo. But that's beside the point. DJ, your dad's really worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because he tried talking to you about it and you refuse to say anything."

"He doesn't know anything about getting your period, he's a guy. No one in this house knows what it's like because I am the only one in the house that's a woman."

"DJ…"

"Oh, Becky, right now I'd give anything in the world to have Mom still be alive. It's at times like this that I really need her more than ever because nobody understands what I am going through!" cried DJ

"DJ, I might not be your Mom. But I am here and willing to talk to you. And you can't say that I don't know what you're going through because I am a woman and I know how awkward it can be to get your first period."

"Becky, in a way you know what I am going through and in a way you don't. You might know what it's like to get your first period, but you don't what it's like to get it when you don't have a mom."

"DJ, you're right about that. But I want you to know that I am here if you have any questions."

"I don't have any questions, I guess the reason I was so upset about getting my period is that I was just embarrassed about having to tell my dad. That and I just really miss my Mom at a time like this."

"Well, if you would have told your dad that was the reason you were upset I think he would have been a lot less worried about you."

DJ laughs. "Becky thanks for coming over and making sure that I was okay… even though it meant Dad had to tell Uncle Jesse and Joey that I got my period."

:DJ hugs Becky.

"Becky, you aren't my Mom. But since I can't have her, you are definitely the next best thing. You are going to make a great mom someday."

"DJ, thanks. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Becky and DJ hug again.


	2. Chapter 1

DJ Grows Up

It was a Saturday morning in the Tanner house. DJ and her sister were in their bedroom playing a board game.

"Steph, I'll be right back I am going to go the bathroom real quick," DJ said.

As DJ pulled down her underwear in the bathroom she noticed a red spot in her underwear. _O my God I got my period thought_ DJ. _What I am going to do. I mean I guess I have to tell Dad! How embarrassing!!_ "Dad! Dad!" screamed DJ.

Stephanie heard her sister screaming and ran and stood outside the closed bathroom door. "DJ, Dad's downstairs with Michelle. Are you ok?"

By this time, DJ was crying, "Steph, just go get Dad!"

"DJ, are you hurt?"

"Steph, just get Dad fast!"

Stephanie ran downstairs quickly.

Danny was in the living room playing with Michelle. Stephanie came flying down the stairs. "Dad, Dad DJ's upstairs in the bathroom crying and saying she needs you right now."

"Ok, I'll go make sure everything's ok. Michelle, I'll be right back."

"Ok, Daddy," said Michelle.

Danny ran upstairs to check on DJ, with Stephanie close behind. "Steph, honey, while don't you go back to your room while I check on DJ."

"Can't I see what's wrong with DJ?"

"Honey, if she wants you I'll let you know."

Danny knocked on the bathroom room door. "Deej, is everything ok?"

"Dad, I started my period!"

"Honey, that's great! You know I put pads in the bottom drawer for you not too long ago, for whenever you to start to need to use them. Why don't you clean yourself up and then we can talk."

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about it, especially with you."

"DJ.."

"Dad, I am fine, just leave me alone."

Danny then ran back to DJ and Stephanie's room.

"Dad, is DJ ok?"

"Steph, why don't you go downstairs and play with Michelle for a little bit."

"Well, DJ and I need to finish our game."

"I am pretty sure your game is over."

"Is something wrong with DJ?"

"DJ's fine, but I think she wants to be alone for awhile."

"Why?"

"Honey, it's none of your business. But can you please come down and play with Michelle a little bit. I need to talk to Uncle Jesse and Joey."

"Ok, I guess."

Danny and Stephanie both with downstairs. "Now Stephanie both you and Michelle here in the living room, I need to talk to Uncle Jesse and Joey, ok?"

"Ok," said Stephanie.

"Ok, Daddy."

Danny ran into the kitchen. "Jesse, Joey can you guys come up here. I need to talk to you for a minute."

Both Jesse and Joey came up the stairs from the basement.

"Whats up? What do you need to talk to us about?" asked Jesse.

"Is everything ok?" asked Joey.

"Well, DJ just started her period. I talked to talk her about it but she refuses to talk to me."

"She probably won't talk to us either, I mean we're all guys," said Joey.

"I just don't know what do. I mean she's upstairs crying and embarrassed and I can't do anything about it or say anything to make her feel better. Obviously none of us have personal experience when it comes to this. Also Stephanie knows something's wrong because she's the one who heard DJ scream."

"The only thing I can think of is I could call Becky and see if she could come over and talk to DJ. Maybe DJ will to talk to her. At least she could relate to what DJ's going through since she's been there," said Jesse.

"I could take Stephanie and Michelle to the zoo so they won't bother DJ," said DJ.

"Thanks guys."

"I'll call Becky right now."


End file.
